


Don't Leave Tonight

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drinking, F/M, Feelings Realization, In Vino Veritas, One Shot, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Trapped in the past, Hermione finds herself over indulging in a bit of liquid courage. What she reveals leads to night of passion with a rather tempting pirate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Don't Leave Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I rather enjoyed writing this one! Happy reading! xxDustNight
> 
> Huge thank you to starrnobella for reading this over and to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. The Walt Disney Company, commonly referred to as Disney, own Pirate of the Caribbean. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #TropesAndFandoms21 February 20th: In Vino Veritas  
> #CastTheDice20 08/29/20 - Large Straight: In Vino Veritas   
> #HHBingo21 Square N4: "I drink to make other people interesting." - Ernest Hemingway

When she'd agreed to sail around the seas with Captain Jack Sparrow, she hadn't really thought about what all that entailed. It wasn't so much all the trouble he seemed to get them in, but the constant drinking that went on when they weren't in peril. She'd used a faulty Time-Turner by accident, leaving her stranded in the past with the rowdy pirates of the Black Pearl. Luckily, Jack and Hermione found a witch in Tortuga who had a Time-Turner she could use to get home.

That was where they were headed now, that is if Jack could stay sober long enough to sail them in the right direction. For three months, Hermione had endured Jack's relentless drinking and sailing to all the wrong places. He always claimed his compass was leading them in the right direction, but in reality, it just got them into trouble. Granted, Hermione rather enjoyed fighting alongside the pirates, but she knew it was time to get back to her own reality.

Jack was at the wheel, turning it this way and that as he took sips from a bottle of rum. Hermione could tell that he was delaying their arrival to Tortuga yet again. Sighing, she stomped over to the pirate and yanked the bottle from his grasp. "Jack, if you keep on drinking, we are never going to get to Tortuga by tomorrow night."

"Relax, love," Jack said as he spun the wheel and then tried to grab the bottle from her grasp. "We will get there when we get there, and then you can go back to wearing pants and bossing the other witches and wizards around."

Taking a step backwards out of Jack's reach, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've told you, I don't boss people around. I am a department head; I'm meant to lead my department in magical law enforcement."

"Sounds a lot like bossing people around to me," Jack said, giving her a sidelong glance as he extracted his compass to check.

Refusing to have the same argument yet again, Hermione leaned against the side of the ship and watched Jack try and figure out the right direction they needed to sail. "Are we even going the right way?" she asked, having a suspicious feeling that they were not.

"The compass always shows me exactly what I want," Jack explained, snapping it shut and tucking it away for the time being. Clearing his throat, he came around from behind the wheel and took hold of Hermione's shoulders. "And right now, I want that rum."

"What if I drank it all?" Hermione asked, defiantly. She lifted her chin and gave Jack a hard stare, not even blinking.

"I've never seen you drink even a sip of wine while we have been out here on the seas…" Jack let go of her shoulders and laughed, crossing his arms. "I'm starting to believe you don't drink at all."'

"Just because I choose not to drink while sailing with a bunch of crazy pirates such as yourself doesn't mean that I don't drink," Hermione snapped with a glare. She was tired of Jack always assuming she was some sort of prude. If only he knew what she did while alone in her quarters at night…

"Then, by all means, Miss Granger, drink away. Prove me wrong," Jack challenged her, stepping backwards and opening his arms wide. He'd love to see the witch let down her hair, even if only for one night.

Not one to just drink rum by itself, Hermione lifted the bottle hesitantly to her lips. There was no going back now, though, she thought as she tipped the bottle and took a swig. The rum was like no other she had ever tasted. It was strong and burned slightly, but at the same time, it made her feel warm from her head to her feet. Surprised by the delicious flavour, she took another quick sip and then another before offering the bottle back to Jack.

"No," he said, waving it away. It was evident the witch was enjoying the rum immensely as she kept taking little sips. "Who am I to take away your rum. I'll grab another bottle from down below when I'm ready. Someone has to stay sober around here."

When Jack winked, Hermione rolled her own eyes before taking another swig of the rum. "When has that ever stopped you before?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

"Normally, you are the sober one, love," Jack pointed out, enjoying the way her eyes narrowed at his truth. "Just remember that pirate rum is a lot stronger than that watered-down concoction you have in the future."

"You're probably right about that," Hermione noted, recalling having to drink quite a lot to feel the sort of buzz she was already experiencing. "This is rather strong, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Are you still thinking about drinking the entire bottle?" Jack questioned, smiling as she took a large gulp in reply. "Very well, then. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

And fun they had.

Jack and Hermione spent the night talking on the deck while Hermione drank sip after sip of the bottle of rum. She told him stories of her childhood and time at Hogwarts while Jack recounted tales of the sea. Hermione's stories were full of facts, and Jack's were embellished a bit, but they had fun laughing about trolls and sea monsters all the same.

By the time it was nearing one or so, Hermione had finished all but a small portion of the rum. Walking was difficult for the witch, so Jack had set her down on an overturned bucket so she wouldn't tip right over the side of the ship. Impressed by her ambition to finish the rum, Jack said, "You've surprised me tonight. I always thought you to be so innocent, but this has shown me a new side of you."

"Everyone always underestimates my ability to have fun," Hermione slurred, weaving slightly where she sat. She drank another bit of rum and then said, "I'm not even a virgin. Can you believe that? I love sucking cock and having cock inside of me, but no one would ever know by just looking at me. All they ever see is this bossy little bookworm who follows the rules."

Jack blinked, not quite believing what he'd just heard Hermione say. A smirk slowly slid onto his features, not realizing that the rum would cause her to reveal this much. Half the time, he only drank to make people more interesting, but it seemed that this time it was more enlightening for someone else to drink and for him to simply listen. "Well, now this has taken an interesting turn. Perhaps it's time for you to go to sleep?"

"That's the problem with men," Hermione said, somehow managing to stand even while lurching to the side. She worked to right herself by throwing out her arms, one hand still holding onto the near-empty bottle of rum. "As soon as a woman starts talking about her sexuality, they come up with an excuse. Well, guess what, _Jack_ , women are sexual beings too! We like sex and want to have it all the time. And there is nothing wrong with that."

"Is that so?" Jack was full-on grinning now, thoroughly enjoying Hermione's drunken tirade.

"It very much is!" Hermione shouted, staggering toward him. Standing in front of Jack, she wobbled slightly but managed to take a drink from the bottle, which Jack noted was now empty. "I've gone all my life hiding who I am and what I want, but I don't think I should have to do that anymore. When I get home, I am going to be a new woman. I am going to have all the sex that I want whenever I want it."

Still bemused as to how their conversation had turned this way, Jack laughed and held out his arms to catch Hermione in case she fell forward, or backward too. "That's my outlook on life too," Jack muttered, not wanting to anger the witch in her drunken state. His words had a different effect, however.

"And one more thing, Captain Jack Sparrow," Hermione slurred, pointing the now empty bottle of rum at Jack. "If I wasn't completely sloshed right now, I'd let you take me below deck and have your way with me."

With that said, Hermione tipped the last few drops of rum into her mouth and began to fall backward. Jack hurried forward and caught her before she could hit the ground, swooping her up into his arms as he did so. Shaking his head at the passed out witch, he could only smile.

"You truly are something else, Miss Granger," he muttered as he carried her below deck.

As much as he wanted to take her to his own quarters and ravish her, Jack knew she would not like that. In her drunken state, she'd admitted her true feelings for him, so there was hope yet, but for now, he would be respectful. After laying her on her bed, he pulled off her boots and threw a fur overtop so she wouldn't catch a cold.

Leaning over Hermione's sleeping form, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep well love. That hangover tomorrow is going to be rough."

After extinguishing the lantern in the room, Jack left Hermione to sleep. In his own quarters, he drank for a bit longer before going to sleep as well. He hoped that tomorrow Hermione would remember at least some of what happened tonight, especially the part where she admitted her feelings for him.

* * *

Clutching at her head, Hermione emerged on deck the next morning, wishing she had the supplies for a proper hangover potion. Unfortunately, that was not the case, so she would have to endure. Shuffling her way to where Jack was consulting his compass, Hermione squirted in the sunlight.

"Morning," she muttered as she approached the pirate.

"You are alive," Jack said, snapping the compass shut and tucking it into his coat. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death."

"I expect so after consuming an entire bottle of rum yourself," Jack said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I didn't drink an entire bottle…" Hermione looked horror-stricken as she tried to remember. Wide brown eyes looked to Jack as parts of last night resurfaced. "I am so… Embarrassed."

She held her face in her hands as she remembered dancing around the deck in nothing but her skit and bra before admitting to jack that she wanted him to basically fuck her.

"Aye, it is nothing,'' Jack said, waving away her embarrassment. "I have seen far worse things in my time on the sea. Although, if you plan on sailing with me more often, you should maybe learn to handle your alcohol a bit better."

"I honestly didn't mean to act like that," Hermione explained, revealing her flushed face. "I am not like that. Ever."

"Like I said, it's not a big deal, Miss Granger," turning back to the wheel, Jack began to set their course for the day. "Gibbs should have some breakfast still warmed if you are hungry. If not, we should be in Tortuga by nightfall."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, turning to go and see if she could stomach some porridge. As she began to walk away, Jack cleared his throat, causing her to stop.

"Did you mean what you said last night," Jack inquired quietly, allowing her the opportunity to ignore him if she didn't want to answer.

Closing her eyes, Hermione knew exactly what Jack was talking about… She'd told him if she was sober that she wanted to sleep with him, and now he was asking if that were true. Imagining his lips on her as his calloused hands pressed gently into her soft thighs… His cock hot and ready at her entrance… It left her breathless with want.

Keeping her back facing Jack, she nodded, unable to lie to herself or him any longer. Aloud, she whispered, "Yes. Yes, all of it was true."

At first, there was no response; the only sound was the ocean waves around the Black Pearl. As she grew nervous and began to turn around, Jack's hand grabbed hold of her waist. He twirled her around and carded his hands in her curls as his lips sought out hers. He wasted no time before plunging his tongue inside to have a taste.

Hermione moaned, her hands coming up to grip his shirt. Entire body aflame, Hermione let herself relax into the moment entirely. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been with anyone in such a passionate manner, and it was refreshing. As she started to lose her breath, Jack pulled back, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her below deck and right to the Captain's quarters. Tossing her onto the bed, He removed his boots and jacket before crawling on the bed between her legs. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, his hands running up her legs and pushing her skirt out of the way as he went.

As each inch of her calves and then thighs were exposed, Hermione nodded. "Yes," she moaned as he squeezed her thighs gently. "Please," she told him, chest heaving. "I want you to fuck me."

In response, Jack reached up and tore open her shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. Then his mouth was on Hermione's exposed breasts, licking and suckling at her hardened nipples as her moans grew more frantic. "I have wanted to kiss you… to touch you like this since the moment I met you," he muttered before meeting her gaze.

Hermione felt her pussy throb at the look of desire that was reflected in Jack's eyes. "I should lie and tell you I felt different, but I can't… There was just something about you that pulled me in for more."

Jack chuckled, the sound vibrating against the curve of her breasts. "No one can resist Captain Jack Sparrow," he muttered before leaning up to kiss her lips.

When he pulled back slightly, Hermione said, "Stop talking and put that mouth to better uses, pirate."

"As you wish, love," Jack said and then began to trail wet hot kisses down her neck. He moved down her chest, pausing to suckle each nipple before following even lower. His tongue traced circles around Hermione's navel, causing her hips to buck in anticipation. As he reached her hips, he didn't bother to remove her skirt, opting to bunch it up around her hips instead.

"Please, Jack," Hermione begged, rocking her hips. "No more teasing."

"Hold on tight, love," he said with a chuckle as his face ducked lower and the tip of his tongue touched her swollen clit.

Hermione nearly came on the spot from the eroticism of it. Her hands tightly gripped the fur blanket on his beg as his tongue lazily trailed up and down her wet slit before circling her clit again. She was so fucking wet that she could feel her own dampness dripping down her thighs. One of Jack's hands held her hip in place as the other joined his tongue.

Easily he slid first one finger and then two into her cunt to slide alongside his tongue. Hermione rocked her hips in time to his movements, knowing that her first orgasm was barreling towards her. It only took a few more thrusts from Jack before she was crying out his name, her orgasm causing a flood into his mouth.

Jack lazily lapped at her folds like a kitten drinking milk. When he had finished, and Hermione had calmed, if only slightly, he leaned up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Hermione, thighs still trembling, groaned at the sight and parted her thighs so Jack could see where she wanted him most.

Smirking, Jack began to untie his trousers, letting them drop low enough to reveal the biggest cock Hermione had ever seen. "Oh fuck," she breathed, already aching for more.

Crawling up the bed again, Jack let his cock drag against Hermione's damp thighs. It rested heavily at her core as he tangled one hand on her hair and kissed her hungrily. He hummed appreciatively as Hermione rocked her wet cunt against his hardness, lubricating him entirely. Pulled back, he looked down into her lust-filled eyes and smiled.

"You are beautiful, witch," he told her, rocking his hips in time with her now.

Hermione blushed and ran a hand through Jack's long hair. She'd waited a long time for this moment, never even knowing that it would happen. "Thank you, Jack."

Kissing Hermione briefly, he reached between them and made sure he was where he needed to be before rocking forward once. They both moaned as his cock slid entirely into Hermione's wet heat. Her legs fell open even further, urging him to go deeper. Wanting to please the witch, Jack branched himself by grabbing hold of the headboard and then he began to move.

With every new thrust, Hermione felt herself falling further and further apart. Jack's cock was filling her so completely, and as she met him thrust for thrust, her clit rubbed deliciously against his shaft. It wouldn't be long before she was coming again, and so she reached down and pinched her nipples, hard. The pain staved off her orgasm, but it did nothing to abate the lust inside of her right then.

"Yes," she moaned, louder and louder each time. "Yes, fuck yesssss." The entire ship heard her cries of passion as Jack fucked her into oblivion.

Above her, Jack was panting, his eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated on pleasing the witch underneath of him. "Tell me what you want," he muttered. "Yes, that's it. I want to see you come undone, love. Lose control like never before…"

Unable to hold back any longer, Hermione's back arched up off the bed as her orgasm crashed into her forcefully. She cried out so hard that she lost her breath, and no sound followed. Thrashing about, she knew that Jack too was close, so she kept on meeting him as best she could.

Watching Hermione come undone so wildly was breathtaking, Jack thought. He never knew the uptight witch could let her down so far, and so with a few more enthusiastic thrusts, he pulled out of the witch and came all over her thighs. Spent, Jack relaxed, burying his head in the crook of Hermione's neck. Between trying to catch his breath and get his mind back together, he peppers kisses along the column of her neck.

Sighing heavily in contentment, Hermione urged Jack to roll next to her. She desperately needed to visit the privy and tidy up, but she wanted to hold onto the moment just a little while longer. Eventually, they would have to face the rest of the crew and deal with the joking and snide comments about what they had been up to, and before noon no less. When Jack curled against her side, she rolled onto her side and pushed his sweaty locks from his face.

"I know you will be wondering, and if that never happens again, I understand," Hermione said, biting at her bottom lip nervously.

"Don't worry, love," Jack said, reaching out and using the tip of his finger to gently rub where she bit her lip. "I am well versed in the differences between lust and love. If you wish to stray to my bed again, I will not deter you, but know this; I cannot promise more than what we have here."

Frowning, Hermione nodded. She'd suspected as much but also knew that she wasn't sure what exactly it was she felt for Jack. Her body ached for him even now after he'd satisfied her so thoroughly. Would she have him again? Yes, but she knew not if her heart wanted more than that. Sighing heavily, she said, "I understand. The life of a pirate does not leave much time for love. I won't hold that against you so long as I am the only one you bed while I am aboard this ship."

"Aye, love," Jack agreed, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I will agree to those terms." He then rolled from the bed and began to right his clothes. Nodding to a door in the corner of the room, he added, "You may use the captain's privy to get cleaned up before joining me on deck."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Jack," she said, feeling slightly sad as he left her alone. Once Jack had closed the door, Hermione slid from the bed and entered the privy to clean up. She used the washbasin and a towel to wipe clean her skin and then stared in the mirror.

Her skin was still flushed from their bout of sex, and it made her flush at the memory. Using her wand, Hermione repaired her broken buttons so she could redo her top before heading back up to the deck. Tonight they would arrive in Tortuga, where she was supposed to get access to a Time-Turner that would take her back to the present time. Her stint as a pirate witch would come to an end, and life would return to normal.

But after finally giving in to her desires for Jack, she was having second thoughts. The Time-Turner could be acquired, but did it have to be used immediately, or could she stay with Jack and the other pirates just a little longer? Sweeping her hair into a tie and fastening it, Hermione nodded once to herself in the mirror and then exited the privy, knowing what she had to do.

She was going to stay with Jack. Yes, he'd made it clear there was nothing more than lust between them, and that may be true, but she wasn't going to ignore the fact that for the first time in her life, she felt alive. Throwing open the door, Hermione was surprised to find Jack on the other side, a frown on his face.

"Jack?"

"Don't leave tonight," was all he said, his dark eyes hungry for more of Hermione.

A shiver went down Hermione's spine, making her skin tingle. Grabbing hold of his hand, she tugged him back into the room and slammed the door. Before long, they were back in the bed, kissing and learning precisely what the other one loved. Hermione would stay for as long as this felt right, and if that meant forever, then she would stay with Jack until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
